Douche With A Labcoat
Douche With a Lab Coat is a clip show/comedy series made by CGSP featuring the titular character messing with the other members of his household. The Douche is played by Cory, and his victims are protrayed by numerous reoccuring cast members. Synopsis Douche With a Lab Coat takes place within a fictional co-ed household comprised of a near dozen members. One of the members, The Douche, has a bad habit of pulling pranks and being disruptive to his friends. While he is viewed as a terrible nuisance among his peers, somehow they still let him remain in the household, despite the fact that his pranks can be very harmful or highly disruptive. Episodes *'Douche With a Lab Coat 1': This episode depicts The Douche exclusively targeting Steve throughout the film. His attacks commonly feature the use of bananas. At the end of the film, The Douche seems to shoot Steve and kill him, although Steve does appear during the credits and in the later episodes. *'Douche With a Lab Coat 2': This episode establishes a much larger ensemble cast. The Douche's attacks take on a much broader range, and also takes place both inside and outside the house. Throughout the film Evan's wallet is subjected to The Douches's antics. *'Douche With a Lab Coat 3': Following what began in the second episode, this one features some reoccurring characters as well as some new ones. More multi-shot gags appear in this episode compared to the prior ones, and many gags have to deal with video games. List of Gags Episode 1 *The Douche stops Steve's performance of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody on the piano by punching him. *While Steve is talking on the phone, The Douche approaches and hangs the phone up. *Steve goes to sharpen a pencil but The Douche swipes it and snaps it in half. *Very hungry, Steve goes to the kitchen and begins to peel a banana but The Douche promptly assaults him with it. *While Steve is in the shower (singing Cars by Gary Numan), The Douche enters and flushes the toilet, causing the water to go freezing on Steve. *Steve is playing That's So Raven on his GameBoy, but right before he reaches a save point in the game The Douche snatches the cartridge out of the GameBoy. *While Steve is reclining and reading the Bible, The Douche approaches him and reveals Jesus Christ's death, shocking and upsetting Steve. *Steve is watching The Empire Strikes Back on his laptop, only to have The Douche reveal that Darth Vader is Luke's father to him. *Steve, frustrated with The Douche's antics, begins hunting through the house with a gun. However, as he rounds a corner he is promptly shot by The Douche with a shotgun, and presumably dies. The Douche then proceeds to 'taunt' Steve's corpse. *At the end of the closing credits, as Steve is playing the outro music on the piano, The Douche hits Steve in the back in the head with a banana. Episode 2 *During the theme song, The Douche jumps into frame, ruining the shot. *Steve is outside eating a bag of Sun Chips, but then The Douche approaches and cuts the bottom of the bag, spilling all its contents on the ground. *Allyson is writing a math essay on less than three, but then as soon as she finishes The Douche grabs her paper and feeds it into a paper shredder. *The Douche and New Evan are enjoying some lunch at the dining table, but then The Douche suddenly sandwich punches Evan's sandwich. As Evan shows his discontent, The Douche swipes Evan's wallet from his shirt pocket. *Shannon and Nicole, long lost friends, are excited to see each other after an extencive time. However, as they run to greet each other, The Douche intercepts them and tackles the two. *Happy-go-lucky Evan is sitting outside frollicking with a beach ball. The Douche approaches him, but as Evan asks him to play with him, The Douche swipes the ball and launches it in Evan's face. *Steve is digging a ditch in the backyard for no apparent reason, but then The Douche approaches him from behind and pushes him down into the ditch. *New Evan is standing outside reflecting on how decent life is, but then The Douche backs his car into Evan, knocking him down. As Evan lays on the ground in pain, The Douche runs up, kicks him, and then takes Evan's wallet and flees. *Steve and Nicole are playing Twister, but then as they are in a contorted position The Douche enters and pushes them down. *Cosmo, after just eating the creme off of his golden oreos, prepares to eat his cookies, but then The Douche approaches and smashes the cookies into crumbs. *New Evan is outside raking up the leaves with the intention of jumping in them afterwards when The Douche runs in and completely destroys his hard work. With New Evan sad, The Douche approaches him and hugs him with the intention of conforting him, it turns out it was a ruse to again steal Evan's wallet. *Cosmo is playing Rock Band on his Nintendo Wii when The Douche enters and, after looking on for a few seconds, walks up to the Wii and unplugs it. *Shannon is relaxing on the couch when The Douche approaches and makes note of her Buzz Lightyear Band-Aid. Feeling arrogant, The Douche forcefully and painfully rips the Band-Aid from Shannon's arm. *Steve is reading a book on World War II when The Douche approaches and reveals that Hitler dies by the end of the war, thus upsetting Steve. *Nicole is at a Planned Parenthood clinic, awaiting the results of her pregnancy test. The Douche, posing as a doctor, reveals that her test has come back negative. However, he then applies his shades and reveals that he was bluffing and that she really is pregnant. Nicole, deeply upset, begins sobbing. However, New Evan enters abruptly and attacks The Douche, and finally regains ownership of his wallet. *At the end of the closing credits The Douche atacks Stev by throwing Evan's wallet at Steve's head. Episode 3 *While Steve is napping in bed, he rolls over to find The Douche in the bed with him, and promptly freaks out. *During the title screen The Douche jumps into the shot. *Nicole is traveling down a road in Blue Fury, but then The Douche, riding a miniature bicycle, cuts in front of her, forcing her to drive very slowly. *After playing Kid Chameleon for four days straight in attempt to finally beat the game, Stephen finally reaches the last level in the game. However, The Douche enters and then resets the SEGA Genesis console, sending Stephen back to the title screen. Frustrated, Stephen opens a bottle of iced tea and prepares to go at it again in vain. *The Douche walks before the camera and directly reveals the deaths of Mad-Eye, Dobby, Hedwig, Snape, Voldemort, Lupin, Tonks, and Fred Weasley in the Harry Potter series. Unfortunately, Steve happened to be reading Harry Potter elsewhere in the room and after hearing The Douche's spoiler, he looks up from the book in pure shock. *Nicole is about to play duck hunt when The Douche steps in front of the screen, preventing her from aiming correctly. *Stephen is playing drums when The Douche approaches and asks for a turn. After handing over the drumsticks though, The Douche hurls them across the room and leaves. Stephen then reluctantly begins playing the drums using his hands and head. *Steve and Mike are playing Rock Band 3 when The Douche joins in. However once the song starts, The Douche spams the buttons on his guitar causing them to instantly fail. *Evan and Mike are playing with toys when The Douche walks in with a toy dinosaur and smashes the fortress they made out of Genesis cartridges. *Evan, Mike, and New Evan are all playing Halo 3 when The Douche approaches and tilts their Xbox (which is standing vertically) to the horizontal position, causing it to fatally scratch the disk. *Mike is about to enjoy a box of Kix cereal when he finds out that there isn't any milk in the fridge. When questioning where the milk had gone, The Douche walks by with a large glass full of milk. *New Evan has gone to see a social worker to find out what had happened to his biological parents. The Douche, posing as the social worker, informs him that he has found Evan's real parents. However, after Evan reacts happily to the news, The Douche then puts on his sunglasses and reveals that Evan is truly an orphan. While Evan sobs on the table, The Douche then swipes Evan's wallet. *At the end of the closing credits when the cast is dancing to the song Rasputin by Boney M, The Douche enters and unplugs the sound and the lights and proclaims that disco is dead. Trivia *While the entirety of the first episode and much of the second were improvised on the spot, the third episode is the only one to have been completely scripted before filming. *When Cory T-bags Steve at the end of the first film, it is often thought that Cory is the one who says 'lolololol', but in fact it is Cosmo. *Steve and Cory are the only actors to appear in all three episodes, however while Cosmo only appears in two episodes, he can be heard during the first film (see above). *The Douche With a Lab Coat theme song is written by Steve and is comprised of a C-Major and F-Major chord. The closing credits song is a C-F-C-G-F-C chord progression in C-Major. *Cory's shirt is the only feature that changes on him throughout the series, with in the first film he wears a shirt with a pirate skull, in the second he has a TMNT shirt, and in the third he has a Creepin' Cadavers shirt. In the second episode he starts wearing a hat. *Cory is never a douchebag when he is not wearing his sunglasses. There is a continuity error when during the third episode he can be seen not wearing his glasses before playing Rock Band, but then he has them on after he fails Mike and Steve. *The series uses many running gags, and each episode also has it's own specific running gag. **'Entire Series:' ***Cory telling a spoiler involving a character's death to Steve. ***Cory interrupting a musical performance ***Cory portrays a various official and gives false information to someone, but then puts his glasses on and reveals the truth (only episodes 2 and 3). **'First Episode:' ***Steve is always the victim. ***Cory uses a banana to attack Steve. **'Second Episode:' ***Cory steals New Evan's wallet. **'Third Episode:' ***Cory interrupts someone while they are playing video games. *While being debriefed on the gag in the third film involving Cory's revealing of the deaths in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows, Cory did not know of some of the character's deaths beforehand so he actually received an unintentional spoiler. *Allyson's math essay in the second film was on less than three. (<3) *New Evan's ham and cheese sandwich that got punched in the second film was real. *A wilhelm scream is heard in the second film when Cory pushes Steve into a ditch. *In the third film, Stephen actually hadn't reached the last level in Kid Chameleon (the first level's music can be heard), if he did we literally would have had to play for four days straight. *While filming the third episode, Stephen was instructed to imitate Matt Neekollz's 'style' of drumming. However after filming the first take, Cosmo had Stephen redo it because he thought that the first performance was 'way too good'. *The 'Sega forest' that Evan mentions in the third film was originally supposed to be made of Lincoln Logs and Cory was to have a Godzilla action figure, but unfortunately the materials were not on hand. Evan also mentions that the name of the lego figure he holds is named Nadro Icehammer, a reference to Matt Neekollz. The lego figure is actually Martin the Hippie. Category:Films